True Colors
True Colors is the twenty-first episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 10. It aired on October 29th, 2012. Characters Red Team *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose *Tucker *Washington *Tex Project Freelancer *Carolina *South Dakota (Voice Only) *Counselor (Voice Only) *York (Voice Only) *Leonard Church (Mentioned Only) Other *Robotic Tex Drones *Meta (Mentioned Only) Plot Inside the Freelancer Offsite Storage Facility, Carolina charges at the robotic Tex drones and attacks, using her skill and weaponry to her full advantage. However, her obsession to defeat Tex, as well as reminiscing about her failures in the past, cause her to eventually become overwhelmed by her enemies. Epsilon's coordination is also jarred from the intensity of the fight and he is unable to assist her. Carolina breaks down and laments that she can't and never will beat Tex. As the drones begin to surround Carolina, Donut suddenly destroys them with several plasma grenades. Wash helps Carolina, who is surprised to see that the Reds and Blues have returned, to her feet. As the robotic drones begin to regroup, Carolina, with her morale restored, orders the teams to 'lock and load'. In order to even the odds, Epsilon manually angers Caboose into smashing through the robotic army. Carolina, Wash and the rest of the Reds and Blues follow suit and lay waste to the majority of the robots, but slowly become overwhelmed. Wash tells Epsilon to find the real Tex so he can shut down the army. As a result, Epsilon enters a data storage unit where Tex is being kept. He finds her in a similar predicament to Alpha's state many years ago; Tex has been so broken down that she doesn't recognize Epsilon or have any remembrance of her own name. Epsilon reminds her of their relationship and comforts her, telling her to rest, to which Tex wearily, but happily complies. Epsilon then says goodbye, to which Tex recalls that she has always hated goodbyes. Back in the facility, all of the Tex drones shut down as a result of Epsilon's actions. The Reds and Blues take a moment to savor their victory, but Wash grimly reminds them that they still have to deal with the Director. Epsilon, however, replies that he and Carolina must complete the final objective of their mission alone. Transcript FREELANCER OFFSITE STORAGE FACILITY. PRESENT DAY The army of Tex drones face down Carolina and Epsilon. They slam their fist into the hands and crack their necks with robotic noises. One of the Texes walks up and does the same action. Tex Drone: You have no idea what kind of trouble you are in. Carolina raises her plasma rifles. Carolina: 'Alright. Me first. ''The army of Tex drones charge. Carolina fires her rifles at the approaching army, downing a few drones. '''Epsilon: Watch your left! Carolina looks to her left and dodges a Tex's attack, dropping her rifles and pulling out a shotgun. She fires at an approaching drone, and leaps into the middle of the fray. Epsilon: 'Uh, I think you got these things-uh! ''Carolina manages to hold her own against the drones until one of them knocks the shotgun out of her hands. She then switches to hand to hand combat, taking out more drones. She punches one of them, sending it flying into a crate. 'Carolina: '''Ungh! ''The crate is dented by the impact, and the one stacked on top of it falls to the ground. It splits open, revealing it's cargo of frag grenades. They spill over the floor, sending two drones on the floor. Carolina regains her footing. She looks down, and kicks a grenade up, and into a approaching drone. Carolina then pulls out her grappling gun and fires at the grenade. She swings the grenade into the drones like a flail. The grenade is swung into the ground, causing it and a few other grenades to explode. A drone approaches Carolina. 'Epsilon: '''Watch out! ''The drone tackles Carolina, sending her flying and causing her to lose her grappling gun. She gets up on one knee. 'Carolina: '''Could you be a little more specific? '''Epsilon: '''Yeah, uh, sorry, Carolina, but, seeing this many ex-girlfriends in one room kinda has me terrified beyond the capacity for rational thought. '''Carolina: '''Well, snap out of it!! I need you! ''Carolina powers her speed unit up, and takes off. '''Epsilon: '''Need me for-whoah! '''Carolina: Church! Epsilon: Right, right! Carolina sprints to the end of the room, and spins around, taking out more drones. Epsilon: Carolina, I don't think I can do this much longer! Carolina: 'Just hold on! ''Carolina dashes out of combat for a moment. 'Epsilon: '''Seriously, you need to slow down. '''Carolina: '''No! ''She dashes back in and engages the drones. '''Carolina: I can do this! Epsilon: Carolina! Carolina charges past the drones furiously, ignoring Epsilon's protests. Washington (flashback): ''She really wants to win.'' Carolina: '''Ugh! '''Epsilon: '''Carolina! Stop! '''Director (flashback): ''Get her out of there.'' Epsilon: '''Carolina, calm down! '''South Dakota (flashback): ''You're a real hero, Carolina.'' Epsilon: 'Get a hold of yourself! ''Carolina charges past the drones, and is hit, sent flying into a crate. '''Conselor: (flashback) ''Unintelligible.'' Carolina stirs. Tex (flashback): ''You can't win, Carolina.'' Epsilon: 'Come on, get up! ''Carolina looks at the army of Texes. 'Carolina: '''She was right... I can't do this. I can't beat her. ''She stands up. 'Carolina: '''I could ''never beat her. '''Tex Drone: B-better luck next time, C-Carolina. Suddenly, out of nowhere, three plasma grenades stick to three drone's heads. Carolina looks for the thrower, who is revealed to be Donut. He stands alongside Grif and Sarge. Donut: 'Nine points, ya dirty whore! ''Carolina runs and rolls out of the blast. The grenades explode, sending the drones flying. Carolina skids to Wash's feet. Wash extends a hand. 'Carolina: '''Huh! '''Washington: '''Get up. '''Carolina: '''What are you doing here? ''She takes Wash's hand, and is hoisted to her feet. 'Washington: '''I told you they're not so bad once you get to know them. ''He gives her a Magnum. The rest of the Blood Gulch soldiers stand at the ready. Epsilon appears beside Tucker. 'Epsilon: '''Oh. I thought this wasn't your fight. '''Sarge: '''Come on, overwhelming odds with little to no chance of success? How could we resist? '''Tucker: '''You got a problem with that, Church? '''Epsilon: '''Guys, I am an asshole. I admit it, and I will gladly accept any and all smart-ass remarks after this is over. But I'd like to point out the fact, that we're standing in a room full of crazy Freelancer robots that are ready to completely and utterly fuck our shit up. '''Tucker: '''So... cheesy forgiveness speech later? '''Sarge: '''Yeah, that sounds good. ''Carolina loads her pistol. 'Carolina: '''Lock and load, people! ''The Reds, Blues, Wash and Carolina, ready their weapons. Epsilon appears beside Caboose, whom of which is facing the wrong way. 'Epsilon: '''Caboose, I need you to get a little angry, okay? '''Caboose: '''Okay. Yeah, I don't remember how to do that. '''Epsilon: '''I do. ''Epsilon jumps into Caboose, who turns around to face the drones. He charges into the army, sending many of them flying. He rolls and stands up triumphantly. '''Caboose: (in low-toned voice) My name is Michael J. Caboose. And I... He slams his assault rifle into an approaching Tex. Caboose: (in low-toned voice) hate... Caboose goes about taking out the drones in a skilled manner. Finally, he stands. Caboose: (in low-toned voice) TAXES! Grif: It's "Texas", you idiot! Caboose: (in low-toned voice) That too! More coming soon... Trivia *This episode marks the first time Caboose has been fully animated in an episode. **This episode also marks the second time Caboose has been enraged, a possible reference to Visiting Old Friends where he killed several Red and Blue grunt soldiers due to his anger. Caboose's statement "My name is Michael J. Caboose! And I, hate, taxes!" is also a reference to the episode. *Oddly enough, Caboose cannot be seen when the Reds and Blues get surrounded by Tex robots. This is noticeable in the overhead shot before Epsilon finds and talks to Tex. *Donut is seen fully animated for the first time, rather than only having his arm animated in Off The Charts. *Grif being punched in the balls and complaining about it is a reference to This One Goes to Eleven. *Epsilon's conversation with Tex is a mirror of the encounter that Tex had with Alpha in Party Crasher. *At the beginning of the episode, Carolina has no shotgun on her back; yet at 0:31, one appears in her possession. Also, Carolina is seen dual wielding Plasma Rifles, despite not picking up a second rifle in the previous episode. *This is the second time the Reds and Blues join a fight "late" to help a Freelancer; the first time being in Reunion. *Epsilon warning Carolina to watch her left is a reference to York, who, after losing the sight in his eye, relied on his AI Delta to watch his left side in battle. *Washington saving Donut and saying "Okay, we're done here." could possibly be a reference to Think You Know Someone, as Washington has now redeemed himself for shooting Donut. *Donut shouting, "Nine points, ya dirty whore!" after hitting three robotic Texes with grenades is a direct reference to Last One Out, Hit the Lights , where Donut makes a similar toss at the original Tex. *When Carolina admits she couldn't beat Tex, the Tex drones say in static "Better luck next time Carolina.", a reference to Tex's line to Carolina in the episode Spiral. *Sarge's "for our ancestor's ancestors" line is a reference to a line he said in K.I.T. B.F.F. *At around the 4:37 mark, Tucker's sword flickers on and off, possibly showing that the sword can't be used much more. Video S10E21 Category:Season 10 Category:Episodes